guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wajjun Bazaar
General Information Wajjun Bazaar is an urban explorable area in the Kaineng City region. The area is maze-like, with an upper and lower level. It is easy to get lost, especially since the map gives little indication which ways are blocked and which ones aren't. The north-western area is patrolled by Jade Brotherhood while the eastern side is patrolled by Am Fah. The island in the far Northwest is a Jade Brotherhood headquarters. :Tip: While exploring, or doing quests, it is a great help to have accepted the quest Seek out Brother Tosai, which will turn all Am Fah from foe to ally. Considering that the majority of foes here are Am Fah, exploring becomes a walk in the park. The Am Fah remain friendly if that quest is completed or abandoned, but accepting a followup quest from Brother Tosai will cause them to become hostile again. Exits Towns *North: The Marketplace image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png *South: Nahpui Quarter (location) image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png - Need quest Closer to the Stars to unlock Neighbour Areas *Southeast: The Undercity *East: Xaquang Skyway - Initially locked Objects / Locations of Interest *God's statues: **Statue of Grenth (near exit to The Undercity) **Statue of Dwayna (near exit to Nahpui Quarter) **Statue of Lyssa (near exit to The Marketplace) **Statue of Melandru (near exit to Xaquang Skyway) **Statue of Balthazar (on the western coast) *There are two NPCs performing in front of a crowd: **Ho Dim, Illusionist **Yan Zal, Fire Mage Creatures Monsters *Ratsu *Am Fah ** 20 Am Fah Marksman ** 20 Am Fah Healer ** 20 Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 Am Fah Assassin *Jade Brotherhood (Note: All Jade Brotherhood here have a chance to drop a Tattered Fan.) ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Knight ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mesmer ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mage ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Ritualist *Mantises: ** 17 Mantid Monitor ** 17 Mantid Drone Bosses * 24 Sun, the Quivering (Quivering Blade) (Not during the quests "Seek out Brother Tosai", "Drink from the Chalice of Corruption", and "Refuse to Drink") * 24 Shen, the Magistrate (Word of Censure) * 24 Quufu (Word of Censure) (Only during the quest "Straight to the Top") * 24 Lian, Dragon's Petal (Double Dragon) (Not during the quest "Closer to the Stars") NPCs *Aeson *Budo *Canthan Bodyguards *Canthan Guards *Canthan Peasants *Captain Joran * 13 Celestial Kirin (only during Closer to the Stars) *Fishmonger Bihzun *Guard Laonan *Guard Raabo *Ho Dim *Imperial Guard Rantoh *Informant Tahzen *Jia *Kisai *Kujin *Ling * 10 Loud Kou (Nahpui Quarter gate guard) *Lukas *Mai *Mangjo *Market Merchant *Minister Baasong *Musako Tu’ro *Nobleman Kagita *Paoko *Poor Beggar *Raiyi *Tanrieo Tu’ro *Viing *Yan Zal *Yanjo *Yuimo the Mime *Yuun *Zenku *Zin Lao *Zumo the Beggar *Artisans: **Kainu - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel **Tsungfa - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel **Yunndae - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel *Collectors: **Bae Kwon - Vermin Hides for Items. **Doctor Jung's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Jiangpo - Venerable Mantid Pincers for Footwear Armor piece. **Kegai - Plague Idols for Items **Lintao - Putrid Cysts for Hand Armor **Magistrate Wakai - Jade Bracelets for Chest Armor piece. **Naiju's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Pe Ling's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Rai Kazu Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Xang's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy *Vendors: **Kokiri (Merchant) **Nago (Weaponsmith) **Oki (Dye Trader) **Voldo the Exotic (Armor Crafter - Exotic and Tyrian Armor) *Quest Givers (see section below for quest offered): **Guardsman Pah **Guardsman Tang **Kaya **Officer Chitaro **Paomu **Qian **Saito Animals *None Quests The following quests start in Wajjun Bazaar: (Note: Icons indicate profession specific quests, skill rewards, or repeatable quests.) '' A lot of these quests can be done by simply running from objective to objective. Bugs Notes * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 71-249 monsters in Hard Mode. This number can be reduced significantly if you have the quest Seek out Brother Tosai, and you will not need to kill the groups of Mantis in the south either. * When doing the quest involving defeating P.O.X, this area will be called Waijun Bazaar sic], instead of Wajjun Bazaar. Category:Kaineng City Category:Explorable areas (Factions)